


Sammy Lawrence Buys a Juul

by Fedorey



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Period Typical Bigotry, Sammy Lawrence being a Jerk, Smoking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedorey/pseuds/Fedorey
Summary: *I wrote this as a joke for a friend, please read at your own discretion*The one where Sammy goes to Vape World
Kudos: 1





	Sammy Lawrence Buys a Juul

Sammy was having a rough day.   
For starters, Joey gave Buddy Lewek full permission to explore the studio, and that exploring lead his clumsy foot straight through one of Sammy's drums. Sammy didn't have enough piss and vinegar in his body to yell at the delivery boy, opting to escape to his sanctuary without a word instead. If he could have a smoke, he could convince himself that it was all an accident and get back to work. 

He closed the door behind him with a taught sigh, fishing around in his pockets for his trusty pack of cigarettes. Not only was it empty, but at the bottom was an "IOU" lovingly signed by none other than his boss. He even drew a tiny Bendy on it, like that would narrow the list of things he wanted to hit Joey over the head with. 

Sammy decided that he was done working for the day. Joey fucking Drew could kiss his ass at this point, he just wanted to go, maybe buy a new pack of cigarettes as reparations, and work in his own studio. Sammy stood against the sanctuary wall for a moment, scheming like he was about to steal Christmas from under his boss's stupid mustache.   
If Joey took the cigarettes, it only made sense that he paid for the new ones, right?  
He snuck to Joey's office, stopping just around the corner to listen.  
"No Henry, listen to me, listen to me-"  
"I've had enough, thanks."  
"Come on, kids would love it if Bendy turned into a pickle! Think of the comedic possibilities!"  
_That's the funniest shit I've ever heard,_ Sammy thought.  
"...I'll think about it." Henry's footsteps got closer, so Sammy peeked around the corner to watch him leave. The co-owner left the office backwards, trying to cut off the conversation without hurting Joey's feelings. 

"Well think harder!" Joey's voice got closer, and Henry turned to leave, followed by the founder. "We need new adventures for Bendy and his friends, and you haven't been a big help lately." They rounded the other corner and disappeared, their arguing getting quieter and quieter. 

Poggers, Sammy ran into the office, immediately grabbing at the desk. Other than weird drawings of Bendy and Boris, and the occasional loose odd or end, the drawers didn't offer Sammy much to work with. He only needed ten cents from Joey, why didn't he have shit?!  
Then, he spotted it. Resting on top of his filing cabinet, contents slightly exposed, was Joey's old fashioned leather wallet. Without thinking, Sammy grabbed it, rushing back to his office to put his coat on and leave before Joey realized it was gone. He felt like a kid again, stealing from the less fortunate and calling them terrible names before using their hard earned money to buy candy loaded with cocaine. It almost brought a tear to his eye. 

He hopped on the nearest train, sitting down with the giddiness of a child as he opened the wallet. There was a card for 2,000 of a thing called Robux, and Sammy smiled to himself as he tossed it to the floor of the train - Joey wouldn't miss it. He moved to the main compartment, finding enough money to buy hundreds of packs. Not sure what Joey was saving it all for, but it was his fault for leaving his wallet unattended. Sammy took enough to buy a week's worth before pocketing the wallet once again.  
The train car was oddly silent with the amount of people inside, all of them reading or staring out the windows. Sammy couldn't complain - he was never one for small talk, so the less people chatting, the better. 

The train hissed to a stop and the doors opened, and something was telling Sammy that this was his stop. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he knew if he didn't get off now, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He shambled off, confused as his feet hit the pavement. He was on a side of the city that he hardly recognized, the buildings towering over his twinky body and making him feel instantly overwhelmed. He trudged on, following where his body told him to go and keeping his head down. Eventually, he was at the stoop of an oddly shaped white shack with a blue roof, with "Vape World" in bright lettering. Intrigued, he stepped through the front door. 

"Hey there, welcome to my shop!" Sammy flinched at the sight of the man behind the counter, his ghostly white hair sticking up as if he had been electrocuted. Dark eyebags seemed to highlight his pale eyes, which were locked onto Sammy like a spotlight. "My name's Nagito, how can I help you?" 

Sammy stammered for a moment, looking at everything in the shop as confusion overwhelmed him. He had never seen any of these devices, let alone this building, and he felt completely out of his element. "Do you have any cigarettes...?" 

The scrawny man behind the counter stifled a laugh. "No silly! Didn't you read the sign?" 

Sammy nodded. "What on earth is a vape?"  
Nagito ended up giving the composer an hour long ramble about electronic cigarettes and how much better they were, and Sammy had to agree. They had hundreds of uses in just one product, not to mention the pocket space he would be saving!   
"This is your best option," Nagito smiled, pointing to a display labeled Juul. "Eight flavor options, hours of fun. You like fun, don't you?" 

"No." Sammy said flatly. 

"There's two separate tobacco flavors, how about that?" Sammy's brow furrowed in thought before he nodded. That did sound nice. 

"How much?" 

"$9.99, but for you sweetcheeks, I'll round down to 9." 

"Don't call me that, you fucking fruit." Sammy growled, forking over Joey's money before taking the Juul and his choice of pods. 

"Have a nice day!" Nagito waved, unphased as Sammy stormed out of the store. 

Now that he was safe in his own home, Sammy sat down on his couch and unboxed the strange device, popping one of the tobacco pods in before turning it on. He did what the clerk told him to, treating it like any other cigarette. He breathed in carefully, the taste rushing over his tongue before filling his lungs. 

It tasted amazing. Velvety and rich, like the finest pack grimy piss coated 1930s money could buy. He took a few more hits before settling in, deciding he was finally in the perfect headspace to compose. Not for Joey, of course; Sammy had personal compositions that kept him sane when he was away from the studio. He strode over to his home office with a newfound swagger, pulling the cover off his piano before happily sitting before his beloved instrument. He plucked at the keys, finding that the notes flowed much nicer than he remembered. He would play a measure or two before frantically scribbling everything down, not wanting to lose any of his genius. Not to suck his own dick, but this one really sounded like a hit. 

He stood up as he hit a few higher keys, shocked at how dizzy he felt all of a sudden. It hit him like a punch to the skull, and he doubled over, gripping the piano keys as they spewed a mix of awful notes. He stared down at his hands, his body weakly swaying as a nausea started to creep up on him as well. He forced himself to sit back down, but by then it was too late, and he was violently throwing up across the piano. He soaked every key in putrid vomit, coughing wildly before his world went dark. 

Sammy lifted his head, squinting at the harsh white light ahead of him. Was this heaven? Was he finally free from Joey Drew and his studio? His vision began to adjust, and he immediately noticed a horribly large pile of food in front of him. To make matters worse, he could hear something eating it beside him. With a shiver down his spine, he turned to look at the god awful creature, fearing the worst. It was a grown man, his hair a greasy brown quiff and his body immense. His face was covered in oil, nearly as red as his shirt as he ate with his mouth open. "What _are_ you?" Sammy whimpered, fearing that this was what the devil truly looked like. The hobgoblin looked up from his feast, mouth still full. 

"Mukbang youtuber Nikacado Avocado, nice to meet you, bitch." It smiled at him, holding out a well lubricated hand for Sammy to shake. 

Thankfully, he screamed himself awake before the Nikacado could touch him. 

He was in the hospital ward, he could tell immediately. He frantically scanned the area for something familiar, gasping turning into sighs of relief as Susie Campbell's hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

"How did I get here?" He asked Susie, putting a careful hand atop hers. Her face was tense, but her eyes glimmered like jewels now that he was awake. 

"Well, you disappeared from the studio, so I thought I'd check up on you....maybe get some hot heterosexual hand holding in too," she smiled a little. "...But when I let myself in, it smelled like rotten eggs, which was weird because you hate eggs." 

"Get to the point, femoid." 

She nodded quickly. "You were face down on your piano, covered in vomit, and you were really cold. I thought you died." She took her hands off him, wringing them together nervously. "You're gonna be okay though....Doc prescribed you heroin for the dizziness and vomiting, and corn flakes for the hand holding." 

Sammy ran his hand down his face, trying to remember what could've caused this. He was writing music just fine, but he had the....  
_The Juul._

"Thanks for helping me, sunshine," the composer huffed, sitting up before swinging his feet over the edge of the hospital bed. "But I've got a bone to pick with an ugly motherfucker about twenty minutes from here." He hurried out before anyone could catch him, not even bothering to change out of his assless hospital gown or put on his shoes. 

He sprinted to the train station, barely making it on board before the doors clattered shut. He sat down gasping for air, his bare ass touching public property as he tried to gather his thoughts. He would definitely ask for Joey's money back, but first he needed to know what Nagito had sold him that gave him such a violent reaction. He got off the train at the exact stop from hours before, his unfortunately sized feet slapping the pavement. He hurried down the street to the shop, only to discover something even worse. 

"...What?!"  
Vape World was completely gone. In its place, an empty dirt lot with a "for lease" sign stabbed into the center. Sammy was certain he was hallucinating, but the further he walked into the lot, the more he began to realize that it was truly gone. 

In an odd mix of creeped out and dejected, he shambled back to the train station - it was getting cold, and the breeze was making his bootyhole clench into itself. He went to board his train, but something told him to look around one last time, his eyes lighting up with rage when they caught a glimpse of white puffy hair over the boarding crowd. 

"You!" He barked, shoving through the droves of people to get to the lanky creep that sold him the Juul. 

"Oh shit-" was all Nagito could choke out before Sammy grabbed him by the collar with both hands, dragging him back onto the platform. "What's up, and why are you kinda naked?" 

"I think you know." Sammy seethed, finally letting go of Nagito's shirt. "What did you sell me? It damn near killed me!" 

"I don't..." Nagito was still as he thought, face tensing as he really jogged his memory. "Oh!" He perked up. "I might've sold you the pods I bought for my friend Hajime, sorry!" 

"What was wrong with them???" 

Nagito laughed, beginning to shuffle back to the train. The gears groaned, preparing to drive off. "They were duds, probably about as safe as breathing air in a factory in London from the 1800s. I thought it would be funny to watch Hajime try them." 

"You _poisoned_ me!" Sammy accused, hurrying to stand in front of Nagito again, close enough to point a finger into his chest. 

Nagito nodded, "For the low low price of nine dollars too!" The train's doors shut, the whistle nearly deafening the pair as Sammy continued to yell at him. Without warning, Nagito grabbed Sammy by the forearms, easily turning the weakened composer to face the front of the train. "Get fucked." He cackled, pushing Sammy onto the train tracks just as the locomotive began to drag forward. 

Nagito ignored the screams as he walked away from the platform, whistling a little tune to himself. He stopped when his eyes caught a glimmer of something gray and rectangular on the ground, picking it up without hesitation. 

"Holy shit, 2,000 robux! Maybe now Hajime will play with me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to suffer through that but it was so fucking fun to write xoxo


End file.
